Prove It
by Val Perham
Summary: When Atton gets the Exile angry, she asks him to prove that he cares about her. Crappy summary. One-Shot AttonxExile


**A/N: Hello, fanfiction! This is my first one-shot ever, and it's also my first story involving my new Exile character, Deirdre. Now some of you may remember Lyrica? You know, the mary-sue? Yeah, her. Well, I am happy to say that she had been dealt with and has been replaced by Dei here. I hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atton Rand, or any of the other Star Wars characters, races, and worlds mentioned here.**

**Claimer: I do, however, claim credit for Dei, since I have added to her character depth and whatnot. So steal her, and I will be most unhappy. [in Yoda-like voice] Like me not will you when angry I am.**

* * *

Deirdre Airen, also known as the Jedi Exile, was very,very angry. The source of her anger, a certain pilot was chasing after her, yelling her name. Or rather, his nickname for her.

"Dee," Atton Rand called after her, trying to catch up. Normally, he wouldn't have had to try as hard, but for one thing she had a few yards for a head start, and for another she had kicked him rather hard where no man should be kicked before she left him in the cantina, leaving him alone with the crew of the Ebon Hawk, the girl he had been conversing with (a Republic soldier named Celeste), and all of those fish-people, the Selkaths. The crew had had come to the aquatic world of Manaan to relax, after all the drama they had been through. Atton had voted to go to the cantina, to get a few drinks. Everything seemed to be going well until Dei had come up to him, kicked him in the groin, and stormed off. Now he was trying to catch up to her to figure out what was up with her.

Deirdre's original plan had been to out run him to the Hawk and fold up the loading ramp to keep him from getting on. Sadly, she had taken a wrong turn and now found herself in an empty, dead ended alleyway with Atton only a few yards behind her. "Well, shit," She muttered, brushing a lock of coppery hair out of her grey eyes, the same grey as the sea just before or just after a storm. She considered trying to run past atton at full speed (and by full, she meant using the Force to excel her speed), but she knew that Atton would be able to catch her, having the same ability. '_Why did I train him? Oh yeah, because he gave me that look and those eyes. And I just couldn't say no.' _She sighed and turned around. When she did, she nearly jumped when she saw Atton standing in front of her, breathing heavily.

"What....the hell....was that for, Dee," He asked between breaths. He looked at her, his chocolate brown eyes looking confused and demanding answers.

"Move, Atton. I really don't want to talk to you right now," She said, her eyes closed and her fists clenched. She didn't want to hurt him, but she would if she had to. She did not want to discuss her reasons for kicking him. Hell, if she followed the Jedi code, she pretty much wouldn't be allowed to explain why.

"Not until you answer me. Why did you kick me? Why did I do....this time? All I was doing was talking to that girl, Celeste, about-" He stopped, mid-sentance, for two reasons. One, he wasn't going to say what they were talking about, not to of Dee. Two, a sudden realization came to him. "You were jealous!"

Dei's face reddened. Some women blush gracefully and still look elegant, with only their cheeks red. Not her. When she blushed, her entire face turned as as a Sith Lord's lightsaber. "Th-that's ridiculous, Atton. Why would I be jealous of that....girl?"

"Because you don't want me to talk to any woman besides yourself. Because deep down, you want me," He replied, taking a step closer to her.

She took a step back, trying to maintain the distance between them. "Or maybe it's just that I think it's ridiculous for you to be trusting people just because they flash some skin and a pair of big blue eyes your way," She retorted. "Maybe I think that you're an idiot for trusting people so easily."

"Me? Trusting people easily? You're one to talk! Our entire crew are people who you invited to come along. How is that any different?"

"They earned my trust! Bao-Dur saved our lives, as did Mira and Mandalore. Visas basically said that she would die for me, which means that I could trust her."

"What about Mical? All he did was ask you if he could come along and you said! What the hell was that about?" He continued stepping towards her, backing her to the wall. He rested his hands on the wall, one on either side of her head. "He could have been a spy for the Sith or a bounty hunter for the Exchange."

"I knew him! I didn't know it at the time, but I instructed his class when he was a youngling, before the war. And what about you, Atton? You didn't seem to have a problem with me saving your ass on Peragus! I could have left you there to rot or to be killed by droids. But I didn't!" She glared at him, trying to look threatening. But he knew her too well. If she was really going to hurt him, her face would be stony, her soft, fine features hard as stone. Her eyes were angry, her lips an furious line, but she wasn't going to hurt him. He was sure of it....well, pretty sure anyway. Besides, she had left her lightsaber on the Hawk. He had made sure of it. He had wanted to attract the least amount of attention possible, so he had forced her into normal clothing, and made her leave her 'saber behind. He had to admit, she looked good. Better than good in fact, she looked amazing. Not that she didn't always look amazing. She always did. It was just...different. she normally wore her Jedi robes, and those did little to flatter her figure.

"Fine, Miss Jedi. If jealousy's not the reason, what is? It you don't want me, then why are you so nervous, why are you blushing," He said with a smirk.

_'Force, I want to kiss that smirk off of his lips. I want to show him that he can't just flirt with another girl right in front of me. Damn it, I love him,_' She realized. She didn't want to, it was against the Code. The last time she had strayed from the Code, it had ended badly, to say the least. "Why do you care," She asked, her voice low. "You never care." She knew she was being over dramatic about this, but sometimes being over dramatic got results that you wouldn't have gotten otherwise.

"What do you mean," He asked, his smirk fading. He was beginning to lose his temper. Was she implying that he didn't care about her? That was ridiculous! Of course he cared. Just because he didn't show it like that ass Mical didn't mean he didn't care.

"I mean, who came to comfort me after the Enclave incident? After the Jedi Masters tried to cut me off from the Force, only to be stopped by Darth Traya who I had harbored on my ship, who I had began to count as a friend? Was it you? No. It was Mical." She said this bitterly. She still remembered what Mical had said to her...that when some looked at her and saw the death of the force, he saw the hope for all life. It hadn't sounded right coming from his mouth, it was something that she wanted to hear from Atton.

"If I remember correctly, Deirdre, I was wounded at the time. Oh, and I was busy trying to fly the ship. Otherwise, I would have been there. Hell, the kid used my words. Did you really think Blondie could have come up with something like that?" He shook his head. "Of course I care. Why else would I put up with Mical? Why else would I have tolerated Kriea?"

"Prove it," She said, her eyes gleaming dangerously. He knew that look. It was the look that said if you didn't answer correctly, she would end you.

"What?" He knew what she meant, but he might as well make sure before he did anything rash.

"Prove that you care." She said this is a tone normally reserved for explaining things to an imbecile who couldn't understand a word with more than about two syllables. This may be because she was just teasing him. Teasing him, like she always did with her seductive smiles, the was that she ran, even the way that she spoke. Deirdre may not have realized how tempting she was to him, but she was tempting all the same, and Atton was tired of it. He was tired of being so jealous of Mical, of anyone who talked to her. He was tired of just being the friend, the confidant, the protector. He wanted more. He needed more.

"Fine," He growled and he pressed his lips against hers. His kiss was passionate, and in it he revealed to her all of his bottled emotions. How he loved her more than anything else, how he needed her. How he had lusted for her since he first met her. How he would die for her. It was angry and loving at the same time. His original intention was to kiss her and to let it go. But he found that he couldn't. When he tried to move back, to go back behind the boundaries they had set, he couldn't. It was then he realized that Deirdre was kissing him back, that she had tangled her hands in his hair. He smirked into the kiss, and tried one more time to pull away. This time he succeeded.

"So what was that about not being jealous," He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up and kiss me, flyboy."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wow! 1,651 words, not icluding Author's Notes! I am very proud of myself! Reveiws are much loved and recived with a cupcake and a KOTOR character of your choice! =DD**

**\m/^.^\m/ Chaseon**


End file.
